


Ladies Man

by LizzieBoo



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, High School Aged Characters, I Tried, It's really short, Pick-Up Lines, ferb is smooth, isabellas feelings have changed, past one sided Isabella/phineas, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBoo/pseuds/LizzieBoo
Summary: After Buford questions Ferb's abilities with the ladies he proves him wrong. And along the way Isabella realizes she might just feel more for Ferb than she originally thought. Ps. I'm bad with summaries.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 1





	Ladies Man

“Oh come on we know out of all of us I’m the best with the ladies,” Buford brags. 

“Actually I think Ferb wins that,” Phineas refutes. 

All eyes turn to Ferb who gives a casual shrug of his shoulders. 

“No way, he’s too quiet,” Baljeet protests. 

“I’m serious, something about his silence attracts them. Not to mention when he does talk he knows what he’s doing.” Ferb nods in agreement with his brother’s statement. 

Buford furrows his brow, deep in thought. Finally looking up he turns to his green haired friend. “If you’re so smooth prove it. Show us your moves on Isabella.” 

Isabella opens her mouth to protest her involvement with this little charade. Before she can even get a word out Ferb is towering over her. Her mouth snaps shut as she tilts her head back to look at him. 

“Has anyone ever told you just how breathtaking you are?” he asks as his accent grows thicker. 

The way his hand slides down her bare arm leaves her shaking, wondering how she could’ve been so blind. Blind to the way her green haired best friend made her feel. Isabella’s eyes glaze over as she lets the swirl of emotions take over mind and body. 

“I stand corrected, Ferb is good with the ladies,” Buford admits while staring in awe. Ferb shoots him a smirk before turning to head inside for a drink. 

Isabella stands in a daze wondering just how long he made her feel like that. And just how long it had been since Phineas had left her a stuttering mess just by touching her hand. Long gone were the days of her childhood crush on the boy next door. Now, she was left with a guilty longing for his older brother. 

“You okay Izzy?” Phineas asks, snapping her out of the mess of thoughts. 

“Hmm?” she asks as her mind struggles to catch up with what he asked. 

“You seem kinda pale are you sure you’re not getting sick?” His hand reaches up to feel her forehead. Unlike the old days his touch has no affect on her. It no longer fills her stomach with butterflies or makes her blush, instead it leaves her annoyed with his close proximity. 

She knew he was trying to be nice but sometimes she wished he had a concept of personal space. A thought her younger self would have never thought. Yet, now here she was wanting nothing more than for him to take a step back and allow her to collect her thoughts in peace. 

“I think the heat is just getting to me,” she lies. 

“You should probably come in and get a drink then.” He grabs her wrist and gently leads her into the kitchen before directing her to the table where Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb are already sitting. 

Taking a seat across from the table she shoots a wink in Ferbs direction. He stops mid drink, eyes widening, only for a moment before he collects himself and returns to listening to Buford talk about the latest football practice fiasco. 

Phineas sets a glass of water in front of her and she mumbles a quiet thank you to him. Only to notice that from across the table Ferb’s eyes narrow ever so slightly. A small smile graces her face as she realizes that this summer is going to be more interesting than she bargained for. However, she knows that if she plays her cards right by the end of their last summer she’ll have Ferb to call her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a sentence starter in this from mumurpmemesource on Tumblr. Also the first thing I've written for PNF. Mostly cause it's all I watch now because it gives me serotonin and helps with my depression. Hope you enjoyed this little blurb of a story.


End file.
